1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to collars for training animals, and specifically to collars which are of the choke type as are use in training domestic dogs.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Dog trainers in recent years have increasingly used collars of the slip or "noose" type which are attached to a trainer's leash and which will close and increasingly tighten around the dog's neck as the leash is pulled, or conversely as the dog pulls thereagainst. Conventional choke collars are formed from leather, nylon ropes or straps, and metal chains. While such prior art collars are effective in tightening, once pressure is released therefrom they oftentimes become jammed in the closed configuration due to manufactured irregularities in the collar (chain links), or by the links or surface irregularities becoming embedded with hair, or in some cases with skin. Thus, the inability of the conventional slide mechanisms to quickly release allowing the collar to loosen can be both physically harmful to the animal and can be confusing thereto, causing the animal to misinterpret the commands received. Also, conventional choke collars can cause irritation, hair loss and bleeding to the neck of the animal, which harmful effects can long endure long after the collar is removed to the dismay of the animal and owner.
Thus with the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art choke collars, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a safe, quick releasing collar of the choke type which can be easily fitted around the animal's neck and which will have a smooth outer surface to help prevent entanglement with the animal's hair.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an animal training collar which is formed from a polymeric material which has an inherent memory to return the collar to an open configuration once the leash force has slackened.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a smooth unitary collar having slotted end members which can be economically manufactured and which is both durable and safe for the animal.
Various other advantages and objectives of the invention will be realized as a more detailed representation of the invention is presented below.